1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphene manufacturing system, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing graphene by inputting gasiform catalyst from outside of a working chamber to react with a gasiform or solid carbon feedstock so as to form graphene layers on a surface of a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphene is a substance made of pure carbon, with atoms arranged in a regular hexagonal pattern similar to graphite, but in a one-atom thick sheet. It is an allotrope of carbon with structure being a single planar sheet of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. At present, graphene is the thinnest and most solid nanomaterial. Graphene is almost transparent and has good thermal conductivity. Besides, the electric resistivity of graphene is lower than copper and silver. According to the above advantages, graphene is expected to be used for developing new electronic components or transistors. Since graphene is exactly a transparent and good conductor, it is an appropriate substance to manufacture a touch screen, light board and even solar cells.
To generate graphene, X. Li et al. disclosed a method for using copper foils as a base, and providing the base with gasiform carbon feedstock at 1,000° C. to form graphene layers on a surface of the base. Then, the graphene layers can be transferred to a work piece. The transition metal element catalyzes the decomposition of carbon feedstock, but the graphene layers on the surface of a metal are not uniform because the catalytic effect of different metals is dissimilar. In the prior art, there will be residual metal on graphene when moving out the base. In addition, the consumption of copper foils in the prior art is too expensive, so the high cost is a bottleneck for graphene to be used in industry.
In view of the above, how to develop a process or system for generating uniform graphene without copper foils is an urgent problem.